


Reporting For Duty

by evandiazbuckley



Series: The Captains Diaz [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Captain Evan “Buck” Buckley, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evandiazbuckley/pseuds/evandiazbuckley
Summary: Eddie smiles back, and ignores the ache in his shoulder and the exhaustion that keeps drawing his mind back to bed. Instead he pushes forward and kisses Buck once more, determined to enjoy his morning with his husband. He’s sure this feeling will pass by the time they get to work.The feeling doesn't pass. In fact, a week later and Eddie is not sure that it will.orA prequel-ish to The Captains Diaz but can be read as a stand-alone future fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Captains Diaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154324
Comments: 15
Kudos: 197





	Reporting For Duty

**Author's Note:**

> a long time coming...this happens a number of years before the Captains Diaz fic

It starts on a cold Wednesday morning with an ache in his shoulder and a reluctance deep in his bones. He blindly bats his hand out and silences the alarm before burring his face into the pillow to block out the offensive morning sunlight streaming through the window.

But it's too late to fall back asleep, and he knows he has to be up and out of the door for work in the next half hour. He can already hear the the hum of the coffee machine warming up and the clatter of dishes in the kitchen.

It's not unusual for Buck to be up before the alarm, and Eddie smiles - waking up to his husband pressing a fresh cup of coffee into his hand and a kiss onto his forehead will never get old. But even so, this morning the old wound in his shoulder aches and he wants nothing more than to pull the blankets over his head and remain in bed all day. His mind flicks through the possibilities of what the day might hold, and the thought of climbing a ladder, rolling out a hose or manning a winch has him burying himself further into the pillow.

After a moment, he rolls over and takes a few deep breaths, trying to clear the fogginess already filling his brain and lulling him back to sleep. Knowing if he lays here a minute longer Buck will catch on to his strange mood and suddenly he will be laying under a mountain of blankets on the couch with a bowl of chicken soup in hand and week off work.

So Eddie pulls himself from bed and into the shower before making his way into the kitchen where, as predicted, Buck greets him with a blinding smile and cup off coffee.

His husband is dressed and ready for work, his uniform impeccably ironed and his ' _Captain Diaz_ ' badge pinned proudly to the front. As usual, the sight fills Eddie with warmth, and he gently tugs Buck in for a kiss by his belt loops. "Morning," Buck says with a grin as he pulls back. Eddie smiles back, and ignores the ache in his shoulder and the exhaustion that keeps drawing his mind back to bed. Instead he pushes forward and kisses Buck once more, determined to enjoy his morning with his husband. He’s sure this feeling will pass by the time they get to work.

The feeling doesn't pass. In fact, a week later and Eddie is not sure that it will.

It's no longer just his shoulder that aches, his whole body groans at the thought of getting up each morning. Every rescue is a little harder and the recovery takes a little longer.

He always knew in the back of his mind he was getting older and couldn't keep up with the demands of the job forever, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Besides, what was the alternative? Retirement? Eddie was still too young and too restless to even consider retirement and he and Buck were only just getting used to their new work dynamic.

It had been six months since Buck had been promoted to Captain, and Eddie was excited for a few more years of trailing behind his husband and following orders with a ( _completely serious and not at all sarcastic_ ) 'Yes Sir'.

Speaking of Buck, Eddie has seen the concerned looks thrown in his direction when he takes a little longer to get out of bed, and he's pretty sure Buck might have a clue of what's going on when he sends Hunter and Barrett into the structure fire while Eddie waits outside to give the paramedics a hand. But Buck doesn't say anything, and Eddie loves him for it.

Buck knows he needs space to process how he is feeling, and they both know once he sorts out the tangle in his own head he will tell Buck everything. But a slow tendril of guilt begins to curl deep in his stomach every time he catches Buck's brow furrowed in concern or when Buck gently massages his injured shoulder after a long shift.

He knows he needs to talk to Buck, but he just doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even really know what he wants. Reduced hours? A career change? Retirement? He loves his job and he loves the 118 but he knows he can't keep up with the younger firefighters forever. He just isn't sure how Buck will react (that's not strictly true, he knows after the initial shock wears off Buck will be nothing but supportive).

He knows Buck lives and breathes being a firefighter, but he also knows Buck doesn't like to work without Eddie there by his side. They are a team and work better together, they always had. Buck being promoted to captain hadn't stopped that, and Eddie was sure he spent just as much time in the captains office going through training strategies, filing leave forms and reordering stock (then again, maybe Buck just didn't want to do the paperwork - leadership was always his strong suit, not administration).

But after years of working with and being married to Evan Buckley he knows better than to try and hide his feelings, and resolves to talk to Buck after work tonight.

The shift starts as it usually does, the crew runs through their morning checks under Eddie’s watchful eye while Buck cooks breakfast. Then they all sit down and attempt to enjoy breakfast while they can, but of course halfway through their meal the alarm blares and off they dash to a three car pile-up.

When they return the crew splits off, some to the gym and others to the couches upstairs. Buck heads to his office and Eddie ducks in after him, content to sit on the couch in the corner and watch as Buck sorts his emails.

Eddie sinks into the soft leather of the couch and kicks his feet up on the small coffee table as Buck rolls his eyes and opens up his laptop. They happily sit in silence for a while as Buck works and Eddie unashamedly stares at his husband (who is squinting at the screen, still in denial about his need for glasses).

Before long, Eddie can feel his eyes slipping shut and his head occasionally nodding forward, hes just about either wake himself and head to the gym or succumb to the lull of sleep when Buck speaks up.

"I uh- I have something I want you to take a look at," Buck looks thoughtful and a little hesitant as he holds out a piece of paper, "if I've completely misinterpreted this then you can just uh- tear that up and pretend this conversation never happened. But I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Eddie has no idea what to expect as he leans over and takes the paper from Buck's outstretched hand.

The form is stamped with the official LAFD letterhead and Eddie recognises the form immediately. It's an application form for an internal transfer, and Eddie's breath catches in his throat. Before reading the rest of the form his eyes dart to Buck’s - is Buck really suggesting he transfer out of the 118?

Buck's expression isn't the serious or upset expression Eddie expects, instead it's a little amused and exasperated, "Just read the whole thing, Eddie." he says, gesturing to the other side of the page.

On closer inspection Eddie realises the form isn't a standard transfer form, but a job application. A job application for a position at the LAFD training academy. The position is a full time senior education role, training new recruits in everything from rolling hoses and driving the truck to fire science and LAFD policy.

"They're looking for an experienced training officer," Buck starts, once he watched Eddie finish reading, "its standard Monday to Friday hours for the same pay. Plus, I know you've got experience reining in reckless young firefighters."

"Buck-"

Eddie is frozen. His mind is moving at a hundred miles an hours and his mouth can't keep up.

Buck seems to have nailed his entire dilemma on the head, and as usual is three steps ahead with a solution.

"You don't have to decide today, and seriously if I'm completely off base with this let me know. But I thought you might be interested in something a little less front-line."

Buck seems a little more hesitant now, and Eddie is quick to spot the insecurity hidden in his eyes.

"No, no. You're spot on as usual," Eddie starts, as he finally gets his words back, "I wasn't really sure how to tell you, and I wasn't really sure what I was feeling to be honest."

Buck has moved from his spot at the desk to sit next to Eddie on the couch, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.

The familiar weight against his side has Eddie opening up, "My heart is still in firefighting, in the 118, in you. But I'm not sure my body got the memo. Work is not what it used to be, and I'm a bit sick of risking everything I have for the job, you know?"

Buck nods, "I thought so. The chief actually forwarded this to me, asked if I knew of anyone to recommend. My mind flew straight to you, and then over the past few months I noticed you've not really been as invested in the job as you used to be."

Eddie shook his head in disbelief, of course Buck knew before he did.

"I love you, you know that." Eddie says, pressing his shoulder further into Buck's side.

"I know," Buck says, "and I love you too which is why I obviously can't send your name in as a recommendation. But Bobby still has pull in the department and could send you a reference. Not that you'll need it, _Staff Sergeant Diaz_."

"I haven’t been a Staff Sergeant for a long time, _Captain Diaz_."

"Speaking of captains," Buck begins with a grin, "I've heard rumor that Captain Hughes is finally considering retirement, and his spot would be opening up at the academy. If you took this job you'd be a shoe in."

"Hughes was ancient when I went through the academy, I can’t believe he is still the captain," Eddie says in disbelief, "although I've got to say the thought of us both being Captain Diaz is a little amusing."

Buck grins even wider, "The Captains Diaz, reporting for duty."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im always looking for prompts and inspiration, feel free to message me here on on tumblr (evandiaz-buckley)


End file.
